Bobby's Prince Charming
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Bobby comforts a little girl and reveals the story of his very own Prince Charming.  Slash.  Slight sequel to the author's For Love.


Title: "Bobby's Prince Charming"  
Author: Pirate Turner  
For: As always, this story is dedicated to my own beloved Prince Charming, my Jack, and our beloved babies. Further more, it is written in honor of a little girl we know and love, and shall indeed miss, our very own Sarah, and it is also in acknowledgement to our dear Bank fanatic, Chi, who requested a sequel to my "For Love" some time ago. We hope you enjoy, Chi. Bank on Bobby and Hank! :-)  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Bobby comforts a little girl and reveals the story of his very own Prince Charming.  
Warnings: Established Relationship, Slash  
Word Count: 1,689  
Date Written: 8 August, 2010  
Disclaimer: Robert "Bobby" "Iceman" Drake, Doctor Henry "Hank" "Beast" McCoy, Logan/Wolverine, Professor Charles "Professor X" Francis Xavier, Scott "Cyclops" Summers, and the X-Men are & TM Marvel comics and Disney, not the author; are used without permission; and may not be used without permission. Fuzztail, Sarah, the little boy, and everything else are & TM the author. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Bobby walked quietly to the pier where a little girl sat with her legs dangling off of the end. Her feet swung as she tossed pebbles into the lake and watched its ripples through her tears. Bobby tossed a pebble in himself and quietly sat down when she looked up at him in surprise. They sat in silence for a moment, just skipping pebbles, before Bobby finally broke the quiet. "I heard you don't want glasses."

"Oh. Did your big, blue buddy tell you that?"

"Yes." Bobby glanced at the child. "Doctor McCoy would be your friend too, if you'd let him."

She crinkled her nose in disgust, and he silenced the urge to slap that disgust from her pretty, little face. She was a mutant, he reminded himself, so it wasn't Hank's mutantcy that brought such an ugly reaction. "He's a doctor," she said, kicking her legs a little harder, "and he's mean."

"He is not! Hank is very gentle, very loving - "

"He said I need glasses."

"Is that why he's mean?" Bobby gently prodded as he fought inwardly to quell his rising anger and defense of his beloved.

"Yes." The blonde girl stuck her tongue out at her reflection in the water.

"Sarah, aren't you tired of not seeing clearly?"

"I can see just fine, thank you very much! Just because that big, blue fuzzball thinks I can't doesn't mean I need help!"

Bobby's hands curled into fists at his side. Again, he reminded himself that this was a child who was one of many who Charles had asked them to help. Hank was busy performing routine medical check-ups for all the children, and while their other team mates occupied the rest, it was Bobby who had been handed the mission of going after this spoiled, little rich girl and bringing her back - hopefully ready to accept the glasses that were already being made for her.

Bobby's blue eyes swept their surroundings. Trees lined the other side of the lake, and birds flew over their heads. "Sarah, do you see that?" he asked with quiet urgency as he spied movement in front of the trees.

"See what?"

Bobby smiled. This might just be the ticket to his solution, and the child's own though she'd never admit it now. "There, in front of the trees, there's something moving around."

She squinted harder. "I see it . . . "

He glanced at her pensive face first and then her tee shirt where upon a fluffy kitten played with yarn. "Is that a kitten?" he questioned, jumping to his feet.

"It is!" she squealed, following his example and jumping to her own feet. Her flip flops almost slid out from under her, but Bobby caught her arm and steadied her just before she could fall.

He watched the squirrel chewing an acorn he had found. He was not moving toward the water and was surely safe where he was playing several feet from the shoreline. "She's going too close to the water . . . "

"No!" the child cried and clasped her hands to her cheeks.

"Sarah," Bobby spoke softly, placing a hand on the child's shoulder, kneeling, and gazing into her face, "I'm sorry, darling, but that's a squirrel."

She peered again at the other shoreline and then shook her blonde head fervently. "No!"

"Yes." He grasped her hand and held it gently. "Now you wanna tell me why you don't want glasses when you can't see like you should be able to see?"

Her blue eyes shot him a fierce glare that would have melted less icy hearts; Bobby absently wondered if perhaps that was why Scott had sent him to deal with this child. "You tricked me."

"You lied to me," he countered, "and to Doctor McCoy, who's only trying to help you."

"Yeah," she said, sarcasm dripping in her tone, "help me look like an ugly dork." Her chin wobbled, and her eyes dropped to the pier.

Bobby cupped a hand around her chin and slowly lifted her face to look back up at him. "Is that why, Sarah? You're afraid your glasses will make you look ugly?"

She nodded and admitted in a small breath of a whisper, "Yes."

Bobby sighed in compassion but couldn't help the smile that tugged at the corners of his mouth. "Can I tell you something?"

She eyed him warily. "Are you gonna lie again," she demanded to know, "or will it be the truth this time?"

Bobby moved his other hand from her tiny shoulder to cover his heart. "It's the honest truth. I'd hate to have to wear glasses too, or at least, that's what I thought when I was younger. But then I met somebody, Sarah. I met the love of my life, and I realized something."

"What's that?" she asked, and he could tell from the way she cocked her head and peered up at him from her big, shimmering eyes that she was definitely interested in his story.

"I realized that glasses doesn't make the person and they don't take away from how cute they are either. My love . . . is really special, Sarah. I was blown away the first time we met, and behind those glasses I saw the most breath-taking, blue eyes I've ever seen. Those eyes were the most beautiful sight ever to me, and they still are even after all these years."

"Really?"

Bobby nodded. "Yes, really."

"Even despite the glasses?"

"Yup."

"Wow."

"Yeah." Bobby shared her grin.

"Do you think somebody will ever look at me that way?"

"I know they will." He pulled her into his arms and gave her a gentle hug.

When she pulled away, she was looking at him expectantly again. "So that really wasn't a kitten?"

"Nope. It was a squirrel. He's still over there playing with his nuts." He grinned.

Her smile fell into a pout. She stomped her little foot. "I was really hoping for a kitten."

"I'll make a deal with you."

"What's that?"

"If you let Hank fix you glasses - and you wear them like you should and when you should and don't try to break them - I'll help you find a kitten."

"Really?"

"Yup." He paused a moment as he considered the child's parents. "Do you think your parents will let you have one?"

She enthusiastically bobbed her head up and down. "I know they will. Daddy and Mommy said I could have anything I want if I'm good today."

"Then we'll make it a kitten."

"Yay!" Sarah cried and hugged Bobby tightly.

Bobby returned her hug before rising to his feet and, taking Sarah by the hand, walking back to the mansion. He led her quietly to the laboratory where Hank was waiting. "Robert," Hank said brightly, looking up from examining a little boy's brown eyes. "Sarah, you have returned!"

"Yes, sir . . . " Sarah's eyes turned down to her feet, and she scooted one foot across the floor.

"Sarah," Bobby prompted gently, "what do you have to say to Doctor McCoy?"

She was quiet for a moment.

"Sarah, remember the kitten who's waiting for you to take her home and love her."

Sarah nodded and then spouted out, "I'm sorry, Doctor McCoy. I'm ready for my glasses now."

"Wonderful!" Hank's handsome, furry face lit up in delight. "My darling Robert, I am uncertain as to whether I should applaud your skills in forging treaties or scold you for using bribery upon a youth."

"Just be happy she changed her mind, Hank."

"Surely not without some help."

"Yeah," Logan muttered from across the room as a squirrel ate nuts on his head. Clearly annoyed, he flicked the discarded pieces away with a claw. "Ya shoulda stuck her wit' this flamin' purple squirrel ya shoved up me."

Bobby flashed the irritated Canucklehead a mischievous grin. "We all know how happy you and the little Fuzztail are together, Logan."

Logan harrumphed but hushed, a grin teasing his lined mouth.

"Just fix her up, Hank, and then we'll take her to our room and she can pick out the kitten she wants." Bobby brushed his lips across Hank's soft, blue fur, and Sarah gasped, her eyes lighting up with knowledge.

"He's the one!" she exclaimed, pointing at Hank.

"Which one?" Hank questioned as Logan raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," Bobby answered softly and winked at the girl.

Grinning from ear to ear and nearly bouncing on the balls of her feet, Sarah announced, "Cool." Then she explained to Hank in a comment that made Logan smirk and Bobby blush slightly, "You're Bobby's Prince Charming! I want a Prince Charming just like you: all blue and fuzzy and everything!"

Hank and Bobby laughed, though Hank's laughter was edged with wariness. "Robert," he queried a moment later, "are you quite certain you should have shared that particular secret of ours with this young lady?"

"Absolutely," Bobby said with a smile.

"Your parents will not mind, little one?" Hank asked Sarah.

"Nah," she said, shaking her head and causing her blonde hair to tumble down her slender shoulders. "Mommy's sister's got a wife!"

"Really?" Hank questioned. A brilliant smile lit up his face at her eager nod. "Well, then, in that case, allow me to introduce you to our young friend over here as he'll be needing glasses as well and we can fit you both at the same time."

"Hi," the young boy said to which Sarah, who suddenly grew bashful, answered, "Hi."

Bobby smiled and stepped back to watch Hank work his particular brand of magic - the other one, that is, that did not completely fill his life. The magic of love was practically humming in the air around them, and the wondrous love he shared with his beloved Hank filled every inch of his life with his wonderful soul mate. "I love you," he mouthed over Sarah's head.

Hank smiled, and his fangs glistened in the lights of his lab as he mouthed in return, "I love you too, my miracle worker."

Bobby beamed in the light of Hank's praise, and Logan harrumphed again as he watched the couple. The short man rose from the floor and left, petting the chattering squirrel on his head, but neither man noticed for they had eyes only for each other and the kids in the room were gazing at one another with adoration as well.

**The End**


End file.
